1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a check valve comprising at least one closing element with which at least one bore can be closed. The invention further relates to a valve arrangement having such a check valve integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Check valves are usually individual valves whose closing element is configured as a valve ball, valve cone or valve pin. The closing element is pressed by the force of a pressure spring against a valve seat. The check valves are often mounted in the axial direction within the valve arrangement.